Rising River
by Removed For Lying To Parents
Summary: Follow Ashclan as their lives are torn apart through the eyes of a young warrior, Shadowpelt. He has lost it all, but he must rise to save his clan from the rogues and find a forgotten love.
1. Character Chart

**Hi, guys! So this is** **the** **list** of **characters for a new warriors fanfic I am writing, called Rising River. The story will start in the next chapter.**

LEADER:

 **Smokestar** \- Coal grey tabby tom with black patches and a lighter muzzle.

 **DEPUTY** :

Ashfur - A smokey **grey** tom with black stripes and icy blue eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT:**

Brokenclaw - Deep brown tom, named for missing claws on right front paw.

 **WARRIORS** :

Snowflake - White she-cat with darker paws and tail.

Thistlefur - Copper tom with a hot temper.

Skyfall - Gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle.

Liontail - Orange tabby tom with long tail.

Rowanleaf - Reddish brown tom with unusual green eyes.

Frostbite - White tom with grey ears.

Shadowpelt - Smoky gray and black tom with light grey eyes, brother of Frostbite.

River - Blue tom, former rogue.

 **APPRENTICES:**

Daisypaw - Small orange tabby she-cat. Mentor: Skyfall

Adderpaw - Red brown striped tom.

Mentor: Frostbite

QUEENS:

Mistyfur- Pale grey and white expecting she-cat.

Sunrise - Yellow-orange she-cat, mother of Dawnkit, Pebblekit, and Rabbitkit.

ELDERS:

Windtooth - Green-gray tabby tom, blind in one eye.

AN The next chapter will be up shortly. Also, sorry that some are bold and underlined an some are not. I am using an ipod and it keeps glitching for some reason.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter owns all.**

Shadowpelt dropped the shrew at his brother's feet. "Eat," he said. "Are you trying to starve yourself?"

Frostbite's tail twitched in amusement. "I think Adderpaw will wear me to the ground before that happens." He said, watching the young tom chasing a leaf. Frostbite took a grateful bite of prey.

His purr was cut off by panicked yowl from below. Shadowpelt stood, his hackles raised.

Rowanleaf came scrambling up the slope, his frantic paws kicking loose stones to the ground below. "Come, quick!" He shouted breathlessly, eyes wild. "It's Ashfur! I . . . I think he's dead!"

Frostbite whirled to his feet, his breath a shocked hiss, his fur bushed out. "Skyfall, Liontail," His voice was tense. "With me." He flicked his tail to Rowanleaf, who began to lead them to the plains below. Shadowpelt had to run to keep up.

Rowanleaf informed them as he ran.

"R-River found him b-b-by the brook." He stuttered with shock. "H-his throat. . . the blood . . . Great Starclan, how could this happen?"

They skidded to a halt, and Shadowpelt let out a choked yowl.

Ashfur was lying at the shallow bank, his limp head dangling over the edge. The fur around his throat was matted with blood, and the ground beneath had pooled with it. The churning water was stained a murky red.

River had his head buried in his former denmate's fur. He looked up as they approached. "He's so . . . cold." There was an odd note to his voice.

Skyfall, Ashfur's mate, yowled brokenly, and curled her tail around his fallen body. "He never even had a chance to unsheathe his claws," she said, and then lost it, sobbing and tearing into the ground with her claws.

Shadowpelt leaned against her in a weak attempt to provide support and comfort, wrapping his tail around her back. She was shivering, and her eyes were glazed, blind to the world b

They were so close their whiskers brushed, but Shadowpelt took no pleasure in the contact. He felt only sympathy for Skyfall, and the pain they allfelt for their fallen brother.

"It must of been one of Dagger's followers." Frostbite mewed quietly. Though he was not as vocal as the others, his voice was thick with sorrow, eyes black with grief. "Damn, fox-hearted, cowardly rogues!" He swore angrily, then, softer, said, "We must carry him back. "

Leaving Skyfall's side, Shadowpelt wordlessly slid Ashfur on his shoulders. Though he knew the thick tom should feel heavy, he could hardly feel the weight. As he stumbled through the forest, he saw Frostbite take his place at Skyfall's side, guiding the grief-stricken she cat with his tail.

'Everything seems so wrong,' Shadowpelt thought to himself. The forest should have been stilled, but it seemed no one had told it. The birds, chipper as ever, sang hidden in their nests, and the playful squirrels leapt from branch to branch.

After some time, Shadowpelt felt Liontail next to him, trying to relieve him of Ashfur's body. Numbly, Shadowpelt let him take the weight. He shivered, trying to rid himself of the chill that had set deep in his fur.

As they crossed the gorge and came upon the valley of camp,Ravenfeather, the clan's youngest warrior, came running up to greet them. "Hey - oh, " she looked down, seeming to sink further into the ground. "What they said was true."

Windtooth slid out of the elder's den, his half-blind eyes cloudy with grief. "I'll prepare him for burial," the old cat croaked, taking Ashfur's cold body.

AN: So, what do you guys think so far? Please, review, review, review! Reviews = oxygen, and oxygen = a faster update! *wink wink*


	3. Authors note

Hi guys! Quillettegirl here! I know I was supposed to update this weekend, but I have been really busy with high school. Damn algebra. I am sorry.

I do not think I am going to continue this story. Only ten or so people read, and only one reviewed (thanks again!). There is just not enough interest in the story, and I don't have the time to update weekly.

However, if I can get five people to comment to continue this story, I will continue writing Rising River. Unfortunately, the updates will be irregular and not very frequent. If you wish to continue reading this story, then please review!

Quillettegirl out!


End file.
